This invention relates to the art of rod couplings, and more particularly to a coupling for attaching a member to the end of a shaft.
The prior art is aware of constructions for attaching a hub member to a shaft end. For example, a sleeve may be threaded partially onto a shaft end, with the other sleeve end engaged with a hub member projection. In the case of joining a metal shaft to a non-metal member, various adhesives may be employed. However, when the tip member is fashioned from a ceramic material, for example, the use of adhesives sometimes presents difficulties in obtaining a durable joint. Additionally, whenever repair or replacement of the tip member is desired, an adhesive joint must often be destroyed and the joined elements cleaned and carefully prepared prior to replacement. This can be time consuming, especially where the joint is used in a dirty or corrosive environment and cleaning and replacement are even more difficult. Apart from ceramic tip members, tips fashioned of other materials which may not be easily brazed or cemented are sometimes desired to be joined to a shaft or rod end.